


I took her into my mouth like I was taking Holy Communion.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Clothing Kink, F/F, Falling In Love, God Ships It, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Nuns, Religion, The Machine - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, Worship, habit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root says the final good bye to an old part of her life.</p><p>Shaw finds out something new and profound about Root.</p><p>Also a kink is discovered and admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I took her into my mouth like I was taking Holy Communion.

It was a rainy Tuesday morning when Root received the call. She had been at the Subway with Shaw after a long night of helping three numbers, at once. 

Root really did try to leave without waking Shaw, but the ex-ISA agent was a light sleeper. 

“Where are you going?” mumbled Shaw not even bothering to lift her head from the couch she was laying on.

“Something personal… can you tell Harry that I wont be taking any numbers today?” Root asked. She tried her best to keep her voice light as usual… but even she could hear the small wavering her tone. 

Root left the Subway without further notice and hurried to her apartment. When she got there she went straight to her closet and found it, the box, the part of her life she had hidden away from preying eyes. 

She could feel the slight tremor in her hands as she lifted the lit off of the box. 

There it was… her Habit… The first things to come to light was; the coif, the wimple and the prayer veil. Followed by the simple black shoes, rosary, stockings, a woven belt and finally a long black dress.

Seeing these things her past life made her want to run, to leave everything behind and just be gone. But she knew that she could not afford to hesitate now. SHE, her new god. Had told her that Mother Elise was dying. Not that she was a number… this was natural causes; she was an old frail woman of 93 who had led a good life. 

Root did not know if she, or rather Sister Madeline as she was know, was welcome back at The Order, even if it was just to say goodbye and pay her respects to Mother Elise.

But no she could not think like that now, she needed to get to the hospital before Mother Elise passed away. As she put on her Habit she felt a sense of serenity fall over her. All the memories from being with The Order came back, all the times she spent in prayer, all the times she help the people in her community… but that was before, she had only been on her own, after running away, for 2 months and in New York for less that a week when Mother Elise had found her sleeping on the steps of the church and taken her in. Mother Elise had advised her to not take her vows before she was at least 25, and to go and see more of the world before settling down in the religious life. 

But when she was 18 she took her vows of chastity, poverty and obedience. She had been so certain in her devotion, in her mission and her place in her world. But she realized, the darkness had already found a place in her soul. Where her fellow sisters saw Gods work she only saw mistakes, bad code. 

The last thing Root put on before leaving her apartment was her prayer veil. When she got down to the street to get a taxi people stared, she had forgotten the attention wearing a Habit brought, both good and bad. When a taxi did stop in front of her a man ran to the door to steal the taxi from her, but then he look at her and did a double take before quickly opening the door and backing away.  
“Sorry Sister” he said as he quickly left. Root could not help but smile to her self, she really had forgotten about the perks. 

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. 

When she got to the receptionist desk she had barely opened her mouth before the receptionist spoke.

“Good morning Sister. They are in room 509.”

That was easier that Root thought it would be, but then again the Habit did all the work for her. 

When she got to the door she hesitated, should she really do this? Could she really do this? But the choice was made for her when the door opened and a chocked, familiar face looked back at her. 

“Sister Madeline?’ Oh Lord it is good to see you!” said Sister Clara as she threw her arms around Root’s neck to hug her. 

Root soon found that she was hugging her back, but she was not surprised, Sister Clara was 2 years older that her and if there had been anyone Root would have broken her vow of chastity for at the time it was the tall voluptuous blonde in her arms. 

All too soon the hug ended as Sister Clara said. 

“I guess you heard about Mother Elise?’ you came to say good bye right?’” 

Root didn't say anything she simple nodded. 

“She is in there, you have to be quick… she is almost gone… I think she was holding on for you” Sister Clara said solemnly as she took a seat in the chair by the door.

Root walked in to the room and took in the scenery in front of her. There were cards and flowers all over the place. And there, up against the wall, hooked to machines laid Mother Elise in the hospital bed with a red DNR sign above the bed. 

Root sat down in the chair by the bed and took Mother Elise’s hand and kissed it. 

“Bless you Mother. I just want to thank you. For the kindness that you've shown, for being there to support me in ways that you've not known. I am sorry that I left without a word… but there was darkness in me that I needed to tame before I could do… anything really. I have found a ne- no I have found God in a new way… and She has taught me the good way and the value of human life. I—I know it sounds odd… but She has made me her sibyl, I hear her voice and fulfill her will without question. I know that you will not be proud of the sins I’ve committed and it is my burden to live with. But I want you to know that I am so grateful for you and that I really try to do good… just as you've taught me.” Root said as she finished she looked down at Mother Elise and saw the same kind smile as when she had woken her up on the ice cold steps of the church and guided her inside. 

Then she heard the long BEEEP! from the heart monitor. Nurses and nuns came rushing in and Root slowly slipped out. When she made it to the entrance she saw the unmistakeable shape of Sameen Shaw sitting in one of the chairs. 

To say that Shaw was choked when she saw her was an understatement. 

“A nun?’ your cover was a nun!?’” Shaw whispered as she came close enough.

“No Sameen, my old life was a religious one.” Root said tasting salt in her mouth, she had not realized that she was crying.  
When Shaw saw how sad and affected by this Root was she sobered up. 

“Come on I’m taking you home” She said and grabbed Root’s hand to lead her out of the hospital.

“How did you know where I was?” asked Root once they were in the car.

“Hal texted me…said that you needed a ride” Shaw explained on the way to Roots apartment. 

“You know She hates being called that.” Root said in a disappointed voice.

“Well what should I call her then?” Asked Shaw, tired of being scolded like a child. 

“She has yet to chose a name… but I just call her Absolut Being, or God if you will.” Root said her voice once again light and dreamy. 

Shaw mumbled something that sounded like “Jesus freak” and “Crazy” but anymore that that Root could not make out. 

The rest of the way to Root’s apartment was driven in silence. 

When that made it there Shaw busied herself with ordering food while Root showered and changed. 

Root came back with her hair damp and wearing very familiar black cotton pants and a black tank top… no bra. She looked so different like this compared to her Nun Habit. 

While they ate Root asked Shaw about her day and Shaw said that it had been alarmingly quiet… like the calm before the storm. 

After diner Shaw walked into the kitchen where Root was throwing away the empty food containers.  
Shaw leaned against the counter as she spoke. 

“You know you didn’t look bad in that Nun outfit… just saying.” Shaw could virtually feel the leer and smirk Root had on her face as she turned around, facing Shaw.

“Oh really Sameen, is it a secret fetish of yours?’ being spanked by a Nun for being naughty?’” Root asked her voice practically dripping with desire. 

“No, not so much being spanked… more how do I put it?’ making a Nun break her vow of chastity… defiling her…” Shaw said, as she finished her sentence she could feel herself blush at her admission. 

“Well you wont exactly be ‘defiling’ me for the first time… but I can put the Habit back on and we can pretend.” Root offered, sounding very flirty but serious. 

“Wont your God mind the blasphemy?” Shaw asked trying to figure out how serious Root was about this.

“I have a new God now, and don't tell anyone but she is a big pervert.” Root whispered as she leaned into Shaw, resting her hands on Shaw’s hips slowly raising her shirt.

Shaw grabbed her hands and pushed her away. She looked Root deep in the eyes, seeing everything in those expressive brown eyes… she saw lust, intrigue and something else, something deeper that she would rather not name.

“Go change.” She told Root in a strict voice. She loved the way Root straightened up at her command. 

Root gave her a dirty smile and that weird ass wink before disappearing into the bedroom. 

When they finally fell asleep the next morning God, any God. Had been praised a lot through out the night. 

 

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> A Sybil is an oracle. 
> 
> Follow on Tumblr if you wish at Worldclassbeauty


End file.
